Understood
by SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: It's okay to be understood by someone. Yet if they were completely honest, they might admit it scared them.


_Understood_

"Vector," he spoke, back still turned towards his companion, as he poured himself some tea. "We need to talk about something. It's been a week now and you still haven't said much about it."

Vector grunted in response, and Espio didn't speak for several moments while he allowed Vector a few more sips of coffee.

"It's surprising _you_ spoke up. You've always been the quiet one."

Espio removed the bag from his cup, and as he took a seat across from his companion he replied," That's why I'm concerned that you haven't said anything. You speak more than I do."

"You know why I haven't, too," the crocodile muttered. He was grumpier than usual, and so Espio waited in silence for a minute longer.

"You _do_ miss him. As much as I hate to admit it, I do too," he finally said, before sipping deeply from his cup- as if it gave him some kind of strength.

"Of course I do. It just seems so different now. I can't get used to it."

"I know you can't. But you'll have to."

Vector sighed and pushed his coffee mug away from him, nearly knocking the salt shaker over as he did so.

He knew it quite well, and the truth almost hurt.

"I will, but I don't know if I want to. I'm glad 'n all that we finally managed to get this stable, but even so it doesn't make it better."

"I know. He will be back one day, though. It might be awhile, but he will."

"Yeah. It's jus'…"

"There's not much energy here anymore." He inspected his tea cup's design as if he'd never seen it before. His finger traced over the swirling leaves solemnly. "I always wanted him to grow out of it, but as he got older I suppose it did grow on me. He kept the place lively."

"Yep, that he did."

Espio looked up at him at last and nearly laughed, but he caught himself as he always did. "You're taking this so hard."

Vector huffed gently. "I know I am. I just feel so old now."

"Why? You're only thirty. It can't be so bad."

"Yeah, but it's just, y'know, I never really thought 'bout it before, but…"

"You feel empty-nested?"

He laughed briefly. "If you put it that way, it sounds even stranger."

"Nothing's wrong with getting older, Vector. You will only become more practiced in what you know."

"Easy for you to say, Es. You're a ninja, they usually look up to the older ones, right?"

Espio gave a half-hearted grunt in agreement. Sometimes they communicated best that way- not speaking words but implying them.

"Right. 'Sides, you're only twenty-six. You've got awhile to be revered, anyway."

"That's only a four years difference between you and I. Why do you feel like you're so much older?"

"It just feels like I am."

"You're really not." Espio stood up, and taking his cup into his hand, he motioned his other hand for Vector's. The crocodile nodded a thanks and handed him the mug from the table.

"He'll be fine there, so don't worry so much," the chameleon remarked, putting the cups into the sink routinely.

"I know 'e will. I just don't like this…emptiness. How are you so calm?"

"I know it will benefit us when he comes back with better detective skills. Thinking about the end result is reassuring."

"I s'pose. I suppose."

The chameleon took his seat again. "As long as he does better than you did in college, Vector."

Vector growled playfully. "We don't talk about that. Why'd I ever tell you anyway?"

"I don't know. Ask yourself."

"Myself doesn't know." He knew exactly why- he had grown to trust Espio- more than he'd ever admit.

The sounds of a car rushing by the house went unnoticed.

"Hmm."

"I _am_ worried he's going to get into partying."

Espio laughed half-heartedly. Vector knew he was probably worried about the same thing, though he wouldn't admit it.

"No. I don't think so. He knows better by now."

Vector smiled, tinged with sadness. "I hope so."

"I think he does."

"He better. I learned the harder way."

"I thought so."

"Ey, stop assuming things about me. Can't you wait for me to confirm it?"

"I'm a spy, remember?"

"Oh," he laughed at himself. "Of course."

Espio stood up from the table and waited for Vector to do the same. "Are you going to look in on his room again today?"

Vector rose and swung his tail towards him in feigned anger. "You _are_ getting better at spying with age."

"I never was _that_ oblivious. What spy wouldn't see you staring into that space, every morning since?"

Vector huffed. "Stop it."

"I know." And he knew Vector actually didn't mind at all.

"Do you know everything this morning?"

"I wish I did. But it feels like I know _you_ too well. I need to go back to ninja training or something. Return to my roots."

"Please don't."

The ninja hummed, understanding that it would upset his boss too much, and he knew deep inside he never could do that to him.

Vector knew exactly what the hum meant, and knew he'd never have to worry about it.

They wouldn't change what they had for all the world.


End file.
